marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Not Brand Echh Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = The Silver Burper! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary: Weed Wichards tries to find a way to cure the Thung. Doctor Bloom steals the Silver Burper's powers so that he can finally destroy the Fantastical Four. They battle, but Doctor Bloom runs away in fear when he sees his face on the Thung's head. Detailed Summary: Weed Wichards is busy working in his lab, trying to find a way to change back the Thung into his human self. He creates an elixir, but is frustrated that the Thung does not want to drink the smelly liquid. He finally concedes and is turned into the Inedible Bulk. Meanwhile, Doctor Bloom spots the Silver Burper flying over Batveria. He tricks him into entering his castle and then proceeds to steal the Burper's powers. Doctor Bloom transfers the powers into his armor and sets off to attack the Fantastical Four. He effortlessly defeats the Four. He traps them in a giant dandelion and ice cream cone. However, before he can gloat, he is frightened to see the Thung's face has been changed to look just like Doctor Bloom (because of Wichards' experiments). Bloom is so scared of this, that he runs away in fear. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Quiet Slingfoot * Locations: * ** ** ** ** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Fastest Gums in the West! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Kid Cold and the Rawhead Kid find a strongbox filled with gold and decide to retire to Miami Beach, all the while being chased by Madd Hogg, his sidekick Bum Bum and the Sheriff Bad Brett. A caption at the end of this story tells us that this is a parody of which at the time had not yet been released. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Human Scorch Versus the Sunk-Mariner! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Ross Andru | Penciler3_2 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Mickey Demeo | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Jerry Feldmann | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A parody of the battle between the original Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner originally printed in . At one point in this story, Spidey-Man appears and proclaims, "Oops! Wrong strip!" The story ends with Chaplain America informing Human Scorch and Sunk-Mariner that they no longer fit in with the heroes of the 1960's, and thus they decide to retire to the Happy Haven Home For Halcyon Heroes. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Day of Blunder! | Writer4_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler4_1 = John Severin | Inker4_1 = John Severin | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Jerry Feldmann | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Sgt. Furious and his Hostile Commandos star in a parody of the lead story from . | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = "The Human Scorch Versus the Sunk-Mariner!" * The Captain America spoof in this issue is named Chaplain America, but in all subsequent Not Brand Echh appearances will be referred to as Charlie America. | Trivia = "The Silver Burper!" * This is a spoof of when Dr. Doom stole the powers of the Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd). | Recommended = | Links = * * * }}